Vanité Sauvage
by noiredegeais
Summary: Innocente, je le laissai me rejoindre sans tenter la moindre résistance. Je le savais aux aguets, vigilant, prêt à bondir au moindre geste brusque. Lui aussi avait appris à me connaitre, il devait pressentir que mon apparence tranquille ne pouvait être que de mauvaise augure. Le prédateur se voulait prudent, presque sage. Cette méfiance servit à nourrir mes mauvaises intentions.


**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Me voilà enfin de retour avec un nouvel OS. Pourquoi enfin ? Tout simplement parce que j'essais de finir ce texte depuis maintenant plus de trois semaines... Je vais avoir du mal à bien l'expliquer, mais après Une Seconde, j'ai voulu continuer à avancer Tempête et rien n'est venu ... Alors je me suis lancée la dedans, avec une idée précise, et bien entendu le texte que je vous fournis ce soir n'a presque rien à voir avec l'idée originelle. **

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à construire ces 3000 mots de façon cohérente mais je pense y être finalement parvenue. Hourra ! Même si vraiment, j'aurais voulu poster beaucoup plus tôt... **

**Que dire au niveau du contenu ? Et bien je vous laisse l'apprécier par vous même. C'est malheureux à dire mais il s'agit encore d'une épine enfoncée dans mon pied avec une profondeur vicieuse. Une sorte de conséquence d'un nouveau style dont je cherche encore à définir les contours. **

**Cette fois, c'est la Démone Mirajane qui se retrouve face à vous. **

**Comme tu l'as très bien dit Zuzu pour Une Seconde c'est une approche que j'ai voulu pleine de violence. **

**Je vous présente ici ma définition personnelle de la romance brute telle que je l'envisage. **

**J'espère que cet OS saura vous conquérir ! **

* * *

**Vanité sauvage**

.

« _Nous sommes tous des animaux sauvages cachés sous un vêtement_ » Jean-Jacques Annaud.

.

Les doigts des musiciens de l'orchestre courraient sur les cordes de leurs instruments tandis que les étoles précieuses des robes virevoltaient autour de moi. Le refrain de cette valse entêtante envoûtait l'esprit des convives, qui, infatigables recommençaient encore et encore les mêmes pas. Mes pieds dans leurs écrins de velours suivaient en cadence les sursauts des violons. Mon corps pris au piège des notes de musique bougeait tout seul comme le serpent charmé par son maître. J'allais et venais sur la piste, perdue parmi la splendeur des dames tourbillonnant dans leurs tenues élégantes, mais mon esprit, sur ses gardes, se désintéressait de la fête.

Par-dessus l'épaule de mon courtois partenaire, j'observais le ciel surplombant le jardin où nous célébrions une victoire politique pour moi sans importance. Loin, très loin, derrière les haies de buis sculpté, les dernières braises du crépuscule se consumaient lentement. Les toits de Crocus rougeoyaient alors que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu, caché par les montagnes. Mon impatience grandissait. J'attendais la nuit, presque euphorique, mais piquée tout de même d'une grande irritation. J'avais hâte. J'avais hâte, que les ténèbres happent de leurs griffes le palais royal, pour ne le relâcher que demain matin. Oui. Je me languissais de la nuit. Je la guettais depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

Il fallait que l'Ombre vienne, qu'elle nous prenne tous, pour qu'enfin les masques tombent.

Le jour s'épuisait. C'était indéniable. Et pendant qu'il mourrait, moi, je dansais. Au milieu de la foule j'acclamais la fin de la Lumière.

Car seule l'Ombre méritait mon respect. Le respect d'une maîtresse.

Mon espérance finit par être satisfaite.

La mélodie de la valse se propagea une dernière fois dans l'air pour s'éteindre définitivement, emportant avec elle, les éclats ultimes de l'astre diurne. L'espace d'un instant tout se figea, puis, le temps reprit son cour. Les couples éphémères se défirent, de nouvelles paires se formèrent. L'Inconnu en face de moi, libéra ma taille de son emprise, et ouvrit sa main pour relâcher la mienne. Humble, il s'inclina, la nuque pliée, le menton contre sa poitrine avec une expression douce sur le visage. Sous mon masque, je le remerciais par un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux, et, immédiatement, je vis ses iris bruns pétiller de joie.

Sans lui en offrir d'avantage, je le quittai pour me diriger vers un endroit plus calme. La passion de ce triste jeune homme me suivait avec son regard tandis que la tête haute, je fuyais vers un coin solitaire. Pauvre enfant naïf ! Pris au piège d'une beauté innocente dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'extravagance. Ce soir, il apprendrait la cruauté des femmes à ses dépens, son sort ne m'appartenait plus.

Désormais seule, je me faufilais à pas lents entre les petites tables où les hôtes du roi discutaient à voix basses. Je ne leur accordais pas même un regard. Aucune des fantaisies qui se passaient autour de moi ne m'intéressait. Non. Ma présence ici était due à quelque chose de bien plus important.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Partout l'Obscurité s'immisçait dans la place. Bientôt le monde changerait et il serait enfin temps. D'un geste imperceptible, ma bouche s'entrouvrit alors que ma langue passait sur mes canines avides. Après d'interminables heures d'attente, le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

Personne au milieu des festivités ne se doutait de ce que révéleraient les Ombres.

Les hommes vaniteux occupés par leurs démonstrations de force étaient incapables de voir la sinistre réalité de la Nuit. Authentiques aveugles, ils ne percevaient rien des formes dangereuses qui grandissaient de toutes parts grâce à la lumière colorée des Lacrimas. Les gens riaient, se divertissaient, sans avoir même conscience qu'une fois le Jour évanouit, plus rien ne leur appartenait.

La Nuit ne se soumettait qu'à une unique Souveraine.

Une Souveraine qui tenait en respect les autres fauves à la bouche béante tapis dans le noir.

Une Souveraine qui châtiait la désobéissance.

Une Souveraine que personne ne défiait.

Sauf Lui.

La raison absolue à cette nouvelle facétie démoniaque.

Mon meilleur soutient et mon unique adversaire.

Laxus.

Dragon arrogant, il me provoquait sans craintes, toujours prêt à rire de mes excentricités les plus folles. Gentiment moqueur le Dieu de la Foudre se reposait sur ses insignifiants trophées et sur sa gloire facile.

Ce soir, nous nous chamaillerions sur un terrain où j'avais l'avantage. La nuit m'appartenait. J'en étais la patronne, la divine protectrice. Ce soir, je lui arracherai une douce reddition et je ferai de cette ennuyeuse fête, un grand divertissement. Ce soir, je retrouverai ma véritable nature. Je serais la prédatrice et il serait ma tendre proie.

Il ignorait tout de ma présence au milieu de ces innombrables femmes, identiques entre elles, entravées par le poids des conventions et des convenances. Moi, je n'avais aucune règle. Aucune limite. Rien ne m'empêcherait de rejoindre mon but. Mon infinité de vices et de pulsions fanatiques m'aideraient à contenter, une fois de plus, mon irrépressible besoin d'irriter la susceptibilité de mon adorable Dragon.

Je m'étais minutieusement préparée avant de partir à sa suite pour la capitale. La phase la plus fastidieuse de mon plan avait été de me procurer une invitation à cette soirée. Le cruel Maître m'avait dérobé mon amant pour l'entraîner à sa suite sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Ce fut ainsi que ma traque commença. Virtuose en l'art de la tromperie, je m'étais créé, avant de franchir les portes du palais, une identité nouvelle, sublime certes, mais totalement factice.

Les regards ardant que j'attirai depuis mon arrivée en ces lieux flattaient mon égo malfaisant et son obsession maladive de suprématie. Un vrai délice. Néanmoins, ils ne m'accordaient qu'une satisfaction médiocre car seul le désir délirant, machiavélique, de Laxus m'intéressait. Je crevais de le voir à genoux, la tête basse, torturé par la rage viscérale de m'avoir. Je voulais qu'il me supplie, qu'il m'implore, de lui accorder l'extase. Personne d'autre que moi ne pouvait lui offrir ce que je lui offrais. Je le tenais sous le joug de mon sadisme, enchaîné par un plaisir barbare, féroce. J'avais agrippé entre mes serres le point le plus sensible de son âme pour ne jamais le lâcher.

D'ailleurs, il ne me permettrait pas de partir.

Véritable tortionnaire, lui aussi me tenait comme une esclave, une pauvre victime. Il me rendait toujours au centuple mon impertinence. Sa fureur me hantait autant que sa tendresse. Souvent, je rêvais qu'il me brisait, qu'il m'usait et me faisait payer au point d'extraire de moi toute forme de vanité maléfique. Je rêvais que par sa violence et son éclat, il me chasse de l'Ombre, et me soumette à la colère de l'Orage.

Les images exquises de griffes et d'écailles s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres envahirent mon esprit vorace. Je brûlai pour un univers de chaos. Je brûlai pour qu'entre nous survienne la fin du monde !

Ma passion me perdit.

Mon esprit empoisonné changea mon corps. Le goût du sang se répandit dans ma bouche alors que mes crocs s'enfonçaient dans la chaire de mes joues. Mes cheveux ondulaient sans que la moindre feuille ne bouge autour de moi. La peau entre mes omoplates s'étirait comme pour laisser place à mes ailes. Ma vraie personne resurgissait à cause de ma trop grande impatience.

Il s'agissait là d'une erreur fatale.

Mortelle.

Mon penchant pour la démesure venait de me trahir.

Depuis mon arrivée je me forçais à dissimuler ma présence. En bonne traqueuse, j'attendais le moment propice pour refermer mon piège autour de la gorge de Laxus mais en moins d'une seconde je venais de tout lui révéler.

Quelle imprudence !

J'arrêtai net mon délire et étouffai de mon mieux ma folle émanation de pouvoir. J'essayai de retrouver très vite une attitude descente, calme, digne d'une parfaite femme mondaine, mais le martèlement contre ma cage thoracique prouvait mon inquiétude. Les paupières closes je réprimai avec force mon instinct démoniaque.

Il fallait que je bouge, que je m'éloigne de cet endroit ! Je devais retourner au milieu de la foule, là où semblable à toutes les autres, il peinerait à me retrouver !

Je tiquai à ma propre remarque tant elle s'avérait naïve et stupide. Il s'agissait d'une vaine illusion de ma part ! Je connaissais Laxus mieux que quiconque. Plus d'une fois j'avais eu l'occasion de contempler l'étendue de son incommensurable pouvoir. Je savais la précision de ses sens dépasser les limites du rationnel. Le dieu de la Foudre ne se trompait jamais. Il ne commettait pas d'erreur. Alors oui, il devait déjà avoir compris mon stratagème et sans aucuns doutes, être parti à ma recherche.

Mon Dragon me poursuivrait jusqu'à ce que je capitule. Vengeur, il ne s'arrêterait qu'après avoir eu la certitude de ma soumission et de mes regrets. Non ! Je refusais que ça se passe ainsi ! Il ne pouvait pas me trouver avant que moi je ne le trouve ! Pas cette fois ! Je ne lui permettrais pas de me prendre à mon propre jeu ! C'était à mon tour de dicter les règles ! La récompense était trop importante !

Il me restait quelques secondes d'avance et j'allais en tirer profit! Après tout, La Nuit était à mon côté. Consolatrice, elle m'envelopperait de son manteau maternel. Elle veillerait sur moi et moi sur elle. Je revêtirai les Ombres et en ferrai une armure invulnérable. Mon redoutable Adversaire ne pourrait rien contre leur majesté, leur toute puissance.

Pleine d'une nouvelle détermination, je pinçai entre deux doigts un pli de ma robe et partis en quête d'un coin discret. Je bousculai sans le vouloir une vielle femme, mais pris à peine le temps de m'excuser. Je m'éloignai des tables et des bancs où certains, curieux, observaient mon étrange manège. Je les ignorai, nous n'appartenions pas au même monde.

Trottinant sur mes escarpins rouges, je me frayai un passage à travers les arches de rosiers, qui, sous la lumière artificielle, projetaient sur le sol les fantômes démesurés de leurs épines. Je tentai d'échapper à ces pointes aiguisées, fuyant toujours en avant, loin de l'orchestre qui entamait un autre morceau propice aux réjouissances. L'Ombre vigilante me suivait. Les silhouettes noires des tiges de métal qui soutenaient les plantes au-dessus de ma tête formaient une cage protectrice. Je me doutais néanmoins qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'assaut du plus puissant des Prédateurs.

Distraite par ma contemplation du plafond de roses blanches, une vive brûlure au bras droit me remémora la précarité de ma situation. Je devinai ma peau nue entaillée sur plusieurs centimètres, mais ne m'en souciait pas d'avantage. Une petite écorchure ne représentait rien en comparaison à l'enjeu vital de mon affrontement avec mon Dragon.

Je courrais encore lorsque du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu sur ma gauche un étroit chemin qui semblait mener à une petite cour intérieure. L'occasion était parfaite. Le cadre m'apparut idéalement solitaire, je m'y précipitai sans attendre. La pâleur rassurante du clair de lune me suivait alors que je m'enfonçai sur cette route silencieuse.

J'atteignis très vite le centre de la petite place. Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement. Un unique lacrima trônait au centre d'une belle colonne de marbre qui arrivait à la hauteur de ma taille. A sa base, un cercle de gravier interrompait le carré d'une pelouse entretenue avec soin. Un banc de bois me faisait face. Je compris sans mal que je venais d'arriver dans un jardin privé attenant à une aile du château car l'enceinte autour de moi était faite d'arcades de pierres. L'unique voie de sortie se trouvait dans mon dos. Je venais de m'enfermer moi-même dans un piège.

Il fallait que je fuie. Oui. Il fallait que je coure.

Mon bon sens, ma raison, me criaient, m'hurlaient, de fuir mais mes jambes ne répondaient pas. La composition de l'air changea. L'atmosphère devint soudainement sèche. Je dégluti avec difficulté. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette sensation. Quelques cheveux s'hérissèrent sur ma nuque, comme attirés par une énergie surpuissante. Une étrange tension s'installa sur les environs et un léger vent se leva. La lame de ma propre guillotine s'abattait sur mon cou. Je me devais me préparer à affronter ma défaite, car déjà, il était là.

Le ciel se déchira. Devant lui, la Nuit courba l'échine. La Lumière engloutit les Ombres. La Foudre resplendit et le Tonnerre gronda.

Durant quelque seconde, la terre trembla sous mes pieds. Je restai immobile, attendant que l'orage passe, n'osant pas me retourner. Le Dieu de la foudre venait d'apparaître derrière moi, m'ôtant ainsi toute possibilité de retraite. Je devais le reconnaître, encore une fois, il venait de me battre à mon propre jeu. A cette pensée, je ne pus retenir un sourire résolu, après tout, mon Dragon ne connaissait presque jamais aucune défaite. Je n'avais pas eu la moindre chance dès le départ.

Le gravier crissa sous ses pas, il approchait lentement, comme un empereur marchant en terres conquises. Prudente, je risquai un regard par-dessus mon épaule, ignorant encore comment réagir. Je le devinais curieux, peut-être même impatient, pressé de savoir la véritable raison de ma présence en un lieu où il ne m'attendait pas. Que devais-je lui dire ? Devais-je tout lui avouer sans lutter d'avantage ? Fallait-il, que, docile, je capitule face à ses exigences ? Cette idée avilissante répugnait mon orgueil.

Cependant, ces vaines préoccupations s'évanouirent lorsque sans réellement le vouloir, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ce que j'y trouvai captiva mon esprit et embrasa mes sens.

Le chasseur s'avançait.

Létal, il marchait vers sa proie.

L'ombre de sa silhouette féline dansait gracieusement vers la mienne.

Ses pulsions animales le poussaient à me poursuivre.

Ma fuite avait éveillé son instinct le plus sauvage, le plus primitif.

Il me dévorerait jusqu'à l'âme et causerait ma ruine.

Il prendrait plaisir à ma torture et la prolongerait jusqu'à ce que sa folie ait obtenue satisfaction.

Toutefois, son assurance agaçait ma patience. Au plus profond de mes entrailles quelque chose s'irritait de sa suprématie. La Nuit était mon royaume et moi sa seule souveraine. Jamais je ne lui céderai mon trône ! La place sous le clair de lune m'appartenait et avec toute mon adresse j'allais la défendre !

Maîtresse en l'art de la ruse et de la roublardise, je compris que l'heure des arguments sournois venait de sonner à la pendule du palais royale. Sa force dépassait peut-être la mienne mais j'étais meilleure enchanteresse. Véritable illusionniste, je connaissais d'instinct tous les charmes susceptibles d'ensorceler mon pauvre Dragon. Je m'en réjouissais d'avance, car rien ne le sauverait.

Innocente, je le laissai me rejoindre sans tenter la moindre résistance. Je le savais aux aguets, vigilant, prêt à bondir au moindre geste brusque. Lui aussi avait appris à me connaitre, il devait pressentir que mon apparence tranquille ne pouvait être que de mauvaise augure. Le prédateur se voulait prudent, presque sage. Cette méfiance ne servit qu'à nourrir mes mauvaises intentions.

Insolant, il s'était arrêté à une distance raisonnable, comme avant le début d'un combat. Je me devais de briser sa garde et pour cela, il me fallait l'user de la façon la plus douce. Délicatement, je penchai la tête sur le côté, révélant à ses yeux curieux ma gorge nue. De mes doigts gantés, je vins ôter les quelques mèches qui chatouillaient ma nuque exactement de la manière dont il l'aurait fait s'il ne se bornait pas à se tenir loin de moi. Je lui accordai alors un regard où je lui fis miroiter une infinité de promesses tout en restant humble, docile. Je comptais également sur l'odeur entêtante de mon parfum mêlée à la mienne plus discrète et à la douce fragrance de mon désir naissant pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Le tableau que je lui offrais sous la lumière pâle relevait du chef d'œuvre. Tout était parfait. Je savais mon jeu d'actrice capable d'hypnotiser la conscience la plus rude pour la réduire en esclavage. Il serait ma victime, et moi la créature coupable. Je le plaignais déjà d'une tristesse hypocrite, penaude d'apparence mais en réalité triomphante.

Mon Dragon n'eut aucun mal à briser ce mirage vaniteux. Il balaya d'un sourire ironique ma vaine tentative de séduction. Je venais d'abattre mes meilleures cartes mais encore une fois, lui seul avait la main gagnante, et bien entendu, il en profita. Sa riposte fut à la hauteur de mes attentes. Je sursautai légèrement en sentant ses mains se poser sur ma taille. La seconde suivante, sa bouche écrasait la mienne, insatiable, exigeante. Il ne se contenta pas de simplement goûter mes lèvres, non, il me dévora. Sa langue s'imposa face à la mienne sans me laisser le moindre espace. Conquérant, il envahissait ce qui m'appartenait. Il aspirait jusqu'à mon souffle, ma conscience, il me dépouillait de ma propre personne.

L'évidence se présenta à moi, en plein cœur d'un brouillard opaque : j'étais incapable de lui répondre.

Ma vanité se consumait, elle brûlait sur l'autel de notre folie démente. Elle partait en fumée, se dissipait vers la voûte noire du ciel nocturne. Plus rien ne m'importait. Ma couronne de souveraine gisait à mes pieds, prête à se briser sous le talon d'un être dont la majesté dépassait de loin la mienne. Il s'emparait de tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre et je le lui offrais en humble servante. Le prédateur brisait de ses griffes l'armure des Ombres. Il dépeçait le manteau de la Nuit, m'arrachait à l'Abysse Obscur pour me soumettre à son éclat.

Son corps de marbre pesait contre le mien. Presque despotique, il m'enfermait dans une étreinte autoritaire contre laquelle je me laissais fondre. L'enjeu de ce soir ne m'intéressait plus, préoccupation futile, il disparut de mon esprit. Une seule chose m'obsédait :

Mon Dragon.

Je lui cédai tout ce qu'il me réclamait.

Je lui cédai tout ce qu'il me restait.

Tout lui appartenait.

Je ne régnai plus sur aucun Royaume.

La Reine s'était faite poupée de chiffon, articulée par une passion atroce.

La Reine brûlait, se consumait, car sans la sienne ma vanité n'était que faux-semblants.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question sur l'enjeux à la clé et bien ... sachez que moi aussi je me la pose... Frustrant hein ?**

**Bien entendu le texte sera édité lorsque j'aurai le courage de le relire, c'est à dire quand dans ma tête il aura bien macéré. **

**Comme d'habitude, je tiens énormément à votre avis, et je remercie ici, toutes les personnes qui me suivent. N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre en avant les défauts dans vos critiques !**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'en suis à plus de 60% de Tempête. **

**A très bientôt donc. **


End file.
